Carrying Influence
by SpoilFiveDecisions
Summary: Some normal inklings who do normal things. But then like some octolings get captured and stuff happens and you'll probably like it T rated for now but may go to M in later chapters. Going into hiatus unless I get the motivation to start writing for this story
1. Chapter 1

Mark sat up from bed, looking at his squidphone. _1 message from:Tom_ He went into his messages and looked at what Tom had sent him. _Yo dude, I heard that a new cafe just opened up in inkopolis, the reviews say it's pretty fresh. Wanna come check it out?_ He thought that sounded pretty good. _Shell yeah dude! I'll be over in a bit!_ Mark typed, he got out of bed and went over to his dresser, he put on a Paisley bandana, a Black Pipe tee and some Black trainers. He put his phone into his pocket and headed out

*** **TRAIN STATION** ***

Mark stood waiting for the train to Inkopolis, looking at his phone. Checking his Squitter. He saw a few posts his friends made, _Tfw it's 11:24 and you're still in bed SMH._ Followed by several emoticons of an inkling laughing. Mark looked up, seeing the train doors opening, Mark pocketed his phone and ran in, several other inklings walked in as well. Mark chose a seat near the doors. An inkling girl with orange tentacles sat down next to him, _There's seven other seats with no one next to them lady._ Mark thought, slightly angry at the girls bad choice of where to sit, but he dismissed it and pulled out his phone, typing in his pass code and playing the mobile version of Squid Jump. He started playing, quickly beating the first level. He kept beating levels, looking next to him and realizing the girl was watching him play. _This girl is bad at seat desisions and has no respect for people's privacy._ He was becoming slightly passive-aggressive at the girl. But decided to forget it.

 **"ARRIVING AT INKOPOLIS, HAVE A NICE DAY"**

Mark looked out the window, seeing the train slowing down in front of inkopolis, he got up and got ready to leave. Glad to be leaving the girl, but unfortunately she got up as well. He quickly walked out of the train, not wanting the girl to ask him anything or follow him. Mark thought he was overreacting. So he slowed down and checked behind him, he realized the girl was following him, he started speed walking **to** the cafe, trying to find Tom. "Yo Mark, up here!" Mark looked up, finding Tom sitting on the railing to the Squid Sisters studio. "Yo Tom, whatcha doin' up there?" Mark replied, Tom jumped off the railing and turned into a squid midair. He landed, and switched back to inkling, "Nothin' much. Come on, let's go to the place." Tom said,walking towards it. To Mark's surprise. He started walking down an alleyway. "It's down here. Sick bandana by the way, you look noice." Tom said, he was wearing a baseball jersey, blue lo-tops, and a gasmask. "Same with your gasmask, looks really fresh."

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **So new story**

 **Took way too long because I was typing this on a mini-iPad**

 **I hate typing on mobiles.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this**

 **Please give me some constructive criticism or favorite or follow and that jazz**

 **So**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Tom continued walking down the alley "So why is it down here?" mark questioned, looking at Tom. "It's kind of a secret. A lot of shady shit goes down there." Tom replied, he walked up to a door. He knocked then a slide on the door opened. "What's the password?" "Gee squiddo I just don't seem to know!" Tom replied, the slide closed and the door opened. Tom and Mark walked in, looking around. There were a bunch of tables scattered around. With a bar on the right side of the room. In the front there was a stage. "Woah, this place is frickin' huge!" Mark said, looking around. "I shall be doing the escorting to the tables yes?" A jellyfish said, looking at them, he began walking. The two following him, they looked around. Amazed by how many people were here. From inklings to sea urchins to anemones. "This will being your twos tables." The jelly said, handing them menus. "I will being the back in a couple minutes." The jelly said, walking off. "Sure looks professional for a building in an alleyway." Mark said. "It looks professional, but it gets kinda crazy on Fridays and Saturdays. Unless you want to get involved in some shady shit. Don't be here then. They looked over their menus. Choosing their drinks.

They walked outside of the building, enjoying their meals. They heard some booing and a commotion coming from the plaza. They decided to go check it out, they sprinted out of the alleyway. Seeing several vehicles driving by, escorted by SIAW teams. "What's going on?" Mark asked an inkling to his right. "The military captured some octolings! First time that's happened in about 25 years!" The inkling said, inklings started booing at the octolings, they could see them through the windows. One octoling in particular caught Mark's interest. One octoling was ramming himself into the window, trying to break it. Others were just sitting, trying to ignore the booing. The vehicles passed through the plaza, the excitement dying down. Everyone going back to their normal plans. Heading to Booyah Base or heading to participate in turf wars.

Yunkin slammed himself into the window again, attempting to break it. "Chill Yunkin, you're not going to break it." The octoling next to him said, "Well." Yunkin said, pausing to slam his fist into the window "I can." Another slam."Try." Yunkin finished. applying pressure to the bleeding wound on his arm. "Told you you would hurt yourself." Another octoling to his left said. "Shut up Shalyapin." the one to his right said. "Oh you wanna go Zhurov?" He replied, "Oh what if I do?" 'I'll frickin' rip your arm off." "Ooh we got a big boy over here!" "Get over here you little shit!" Zhurov said, standing up and slamming his fist into Shalyapins arm. Shalyapin stood up and the two engaged in a fist fight. "You hit like a wimp!" "Oh stuff some seaweed in it you little sh-" "Guys! Shut up!" Another octoling said, this one with seaweed on the top of her head. "Fine Sopova." "You will address your superiors as their rank or unit number!" "Fine S0-P0"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **New chapter**

 **Ooh boy octolings get captured**

 **Also rip in rip Splatfest**

 **I can't believe Marie won Callie best waifu**

 **So bye**


	3. Chapter 3

The trucks stopped, Yunkin still attempting to smash the window. Shalyapin and Zhurov were surprised at his determination. The doors opened and two inklings restrained Yunkin, pulling him away from the window, Yunkin started kicking at them. Several inklings armed with shooters aimed at him. Yunkin stopped resisting. Hoping not to get shot. Everyone else was pulled out of the van. They werepulled into a heavily guarded building, with barbed wire fences surrounding the whole base. And a guard tower at every corner with one inkling in each, armed with an E-Liter 3K. They were brought into a heavily guarded block of cells, Shalyapin and Zhurov being put together and him and Sopova together. The doors were closed and locked. Yunkin looked around at his cell. A bunk bed, a toilet, a window. and nothing else. Sopova climbed up the ladder on their bed, turning to an octopus and relaxing on the bed. Yunkin looked around his cell. Walking over to the window. Looking out.

Mark rushed forward, firing his Splattershot pro. He saw Tom behind him, pushing his Golden Dynamo Roller. He raised it up and splatted an inkling about to hit him. "Thanks man!" Mark said, throwing a Splat Bomb. "No problem! Now let's go!" Tom said, easily outrunning Mark as they headed towards the tower. Tom swam up it and it started moving towards the enemies. Mark swam up the same way Tom did. Firing his gun at any enemies that came up. It wasn't long before the tower reached the base. Getting onto the point and finishing the round. A knockout. Tom and Mark walked out of the building. Deciding to go grab a drink. They walked up to a vending machine, Mark put in two coins and got a bag of Sour patch Squids. Tom got ready to put his coins in. But got a call suddenly, he looked at it and said. "Shit dude, need to get home, have plans with mom. See ya!" Tom said, sprinting off towards the train stating. "Okay, see ya later dude!" Mark said, sitting down on a bench. Opening his bag of candy and taking a couple pieces out, putting them into his mouth. Enjoying the taste of the candy. "Hey there!" mark heard someone say, he looked around,trying to figure out who said that. He noticed a girl walking towards him. "Um... Are you talking to me?" Mark said, making sure to swallow his candy before talking."Yeah! I thought I had lost you!" The girl said, "Do I know you?" Mark asked."Yeah you do! Well, kinda." She answered. "Well you're not ringing any bells here." Mark said. "Did you really forget already! I'm that girl who was on the train! Don't you remember? I tried to follow you, but you ran off with your friend." She said, sitting down next to him. "Oh you're that girl! So what do you want?" Mark said. Putting a handful of his candy in his mouth. "Well you're kinda hot so..." Mark practically choked on his candy. "What?! I think you've got the wrong guy." Mark said, almost getting up and running off. Then, two other girls walked over to them. "There you are Brielle! We've been looking for you." One of the girls said. "Sorry, I just went looking for this guy." Brielle said, pointing his finger at him. "I still really think you've got the wrong person!" Mark said, trying to get out of the situation. "Oh, you were looking for that kid? Me and Gloria went looking for you!" One of the girls said, sitting down on the bench. Mark was surprised at the amount of attention he was getting. "So cutie, you got any plans?" Brielle said, "Still think you've got the wrong person!" Mark said. "Well I don't." Brielle said, "Why do you keep saying that?" Gloria said, "I don't know it's just that sometimes I like being alone and you're kind of invading my presonal space and you're kind of annoying me and I want you to go please go." Mark said, getting quieter with each word.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Ooh cliffhanger SpppppOOOOOooooooKKKKKKKkkkkkkYYYYYYyyyy**

 **Kill me**


End file.
